Something Beautiful
by NinaJ325
Summary: After a drunken one night stand Tony Dinozzo can't remember what happened that night. Till he finds out who is sleeping next to him. McNozzo. Mpreg, Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Something Beautiful**

**Summary: After a drunken one night stand might be something more for Tony Dinozzo and Timothy McGee.**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Characters: Tony Dinozzo and Timothy McGee**

**Pairings: McNozzo**

**Note: Mpreg Slash story later. I'm sorry for some errors in the story. This is a first for me.**

* * *

**Too Drunk To Remember Last Night...**

Tony Dinozzo stretched his legs out, and wondered to himself, "what happened last night?" As he was stretching he found that some parts of his body were sore. He doesn't remember much of last night, except that he took Timothy McGee with him to a bar to drink. Only some parts of what he remembers were some blurry ones of him, and McGee laughing about something.

As he was slowly getting out of bed he noticed that his butt is sore. "Did I fall on my butt last night?" He said to himself out loud. He couldn't believe how much he drank last night, and not remember what happen to him. He scuffled his clothes together, and went to the bathroom to relieve himself. As he was washing his face he heard a groan from the bedroom. He jumped not expecting a groan from someone in the bedroom, but then again that one night with the girl he hit on a the club... wait... don't get sidetracked here.

He slowly moved to the doorway and noticing that the girl has short brown hair. He couldn't see the face cause well she was laying face down on the bed. He shrugged getting his shirt on over his head. The girl then turned over facing away from him. Must have been a good night he thought. He then leaned his head on the doorway as the girl then turned up on her back on the bed. He walked over to the bed wondering who he had slept with.

As he was walking to her side of the bed he notices her arms were quite hairy. I must have been really drunk to pick her up as he thought to himself. He bends over her, and uncovers her face. He jumped back, and couldn't believe what he is seeing. He paces back and forth thinking, how did this happened? Why... shit... he's waking up.

"Hey." Timothy said while he was wiping the sleep out of his eyes. He sat up looking around. I know I heard some familiar voice in here. Wait a min... why am I naked? He wondered as he sat upright still wiping his eyes. As he put his hand down to get a clearer view. He froze. He couldn't think of what actually happened that night, and why Tony is here in the bedroom pacing.

Tony stopped pacing as he locked eyes at Timothy.

* * *

**Authors Note: I would appreciate some feedback. :D I am currently working on the 2nd chapter, and don't worry it'll be longer than this one. I promise... :D**


	2. The Morning After

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews. I will definitely have more chapters for you all! :D**

* * *

**That Morning...**

"So... did we... you know..." Tony Dinozzo is all her could say to Timothy McGee as he looked at him with concern. Not really knowing what actually happen that night, and try to sort it all out in his head. He went to the bathroom, and washed his face still thinking about how he actually... or maybe Tim brought him to the bedroom. _How did we get a bedroom anyways? This looks more like a motel _Tony thought to himself. Grabbing a towel from the rack on the wall he then wiped his face. He knows that Timothy McGee is around the corner on the bed... naked.

Timothy quickly covered up his chest, and thought _ Did that actually happen? I... just thought it was all a dream, but a damn good dream though._ Timothy turned to the side of the bed looking for his clothes, and couldn't find his pants. He only got his boxers, and quickly put them on while Tony is in the bathroom. He walked around the bed, and found some pants so he started to put them on he noticed that they were a little long in the pant legs. Dammit Tony you are wearing my pants, he thought.

Tim walked to the bathroom door, and lightly knocked. "Tony... Hey... You got my pants on. Also, can we talk about this when you get out of the bathroom?" He asked at the bathroom door. Kind of feeling foolish talking to the bathroom door, and not knowing what Tony was actually doing In there. He looked at the foot of the bed, and found his shirt.

Tony scrambled himself out of Tim's' pants. Feeling weird about his situation, and wondering how is he able to talk about it with McGee? He didn't know the answer to his own question. He suddenly remembered part of that night, and how he made sweet love with McGee. McGee on top of him... No wonder my ass is sore he thought. He opened the bathroom holding McGee's pants in one arm, and feeling irritated he put his other hand on his waist waiting for Tim to give him his pants. He stopped when he noticed what he was doing just standing there... even tapping his foot!

"You are such a girl, Tony." McGee said as he noticed the irritation In his body language waiting for me to hand him his pants. He stopped his pace, and noticed how nice Tony looked even partly dressed. He then smiled at Tony. He remembers a lot of what happened that night, but it felt like a dream. They both exchanged their pants, as Tony couldn't look at Tim feeling very shy about it.

"Tim, so how..." Tony trailed off as he tried to start a conversation about it. He leaned over grabbing his shoes, and untying them.

"What? That it actually happened? I don't know all I remember is that it felt like a dream. I was the one that payed for a motel, and... that's about it. I'm not sure what actually led us to come here, but it happened." Tim shrugged as he was tying his shoes. He knows there was probably more to that statement, but to his knowledge that's what happened. Tonys' expression was priceless feeling like a girl in the situation. _He looks so damn cute when he does that_, Tim thought to himself.

"I just can't believe that it actually happened all I remember that... well.. you were on top..." Tony stopped thinking about the best way of trying to explain that one moment of him, and Tim making love. "... of me." Tony finished as Tim's eyebrows went up in shock of Tony remembering a moment that night. Tony actually wanted to remember more of that night. He knew in the back of his mind if he would repeat that night with Tim he would.

Tim shrugged as he put his suit on, and walked to the bathroom mirror. He looks in the reflection, and sees Tony looking back at him. "Well I'm going to head home, and take a shower. Don't worry about the bill here because I've already taken care of it last night." He walked to the bed, and grabbed his badge beside Tony. As Tim reached for it, Tony quickly grabbed it handing it to Tim. "I know that we didn't start really good, but I know that there is something here between us. I know that you will say that I say that about a girl, but there is something here." Tony said as he grabbed Tim's' hand, and lead it to his heart.

"Tony we both know that it was just a one night thing, and well I can't remember most of it. Hell. All I remember is paying for the room, and leading you here. I honestly don't want to get hurt because you are just saying to make me believe that you want to actually be with me." Tim said as he was heading to the door. He knew that he was really being way to openly honest to the man, but in his heart he knew that he had to tell him. He didn't really want to get hurt for something that might not really happen.

"Wait! McGee! Tim! TIMOTHY!" Tony yelled out to Tim as he ran to the door. Tony opened the door revealing Timothy waiting on the other side. "Okay... so I know that my reputation with women are not that... great. I know that I have screwed up in my past relationships. I want to make It up on you.. I mean with you." Tony said as grabbed Tim's hand. Tim pulled his hand away shaking his head, and thought, h_e might still be hung over._ As he reached out to pull him closer Tim walked away.

Tony sighed, turning around heading to the bed grabbing his jacket. He started to walk to the door, and started laughing at himself, "Tony, you damn good-looking fool. I know that Timothy McGee is worth it." He stopped at the doorway thinking about all the times he woke up, but this time he actually wanted to remember that night. He wanted to remember that feeling of making love with McGee... _I should have been on top though would've been an awesome feeling. No wonder I can't remember that night._ Tony thought to himself as he left the motel room.

* * *

**Later That Day...**

* * *

Tim was thinking about how Tony just opened up to him. I mean that is just not something that Tony Dinozzo does to anyone that he fell truly in love with. I know that I shouldn't have walked away from him. I should have stayed and just really opened about how I really fell in love with him even though he's a pain in the ass sometimes. I honestly don't know what to think about it. Has Tony really wanted to have a relationship with me, or what's going on? I know that it was just a one time thing. I can't believe he just told me that he remembers briefly about us making love.

Tim walked to his desk thinking about what happened earlier that day just perplexes him. He didn't know how he was going to be able to work with Tony today, and not being able to overlook some things. He sat down, and noticed that Ziva was already at work. She stared at him thinking, _Tim must be in a good mood today. I wonder what happened. _Tim looked at Ziva, and turned around looking behind him. She smiled at Tim, and turned back to her computer.

"You seem like you're in a good mood today Tim. Has anything happened?" Ziva asked as Tim was looking at his email on his computer. He didn't know how to answer that question, but then again he didn't want to piss off Ziva. He thought about how he should answer that question if it's something about massive multiplayer online games, or just something about playing any type of computer games Ziva would lose interest fast.

"I finally got my paladin to level 85 last night. Now it's just getting him geared for raids." Tim casually said as he was still checking his email. Ziva looked at Tim and saw that he was obviously lying cause he's got that look of a puppy on his face that he just did something wrong. Ziva laughed, and commented, "Oh haha. I know there is something going on. You can't lie to me McGee."

"Well last night I..." Tim said as he saw Tony walk through the elevator doors. He couldn't make eye contact with him, so he started looking at some web pages on his computer._ This is harder than I thought,_ Tim thought to himself, "went drinking with Tony last night. We had some laughs then I went home." Tim finished. Tony had no idea what was going on as he was walking to his desk. Tony thought, _ouch that's one way to burst a bubble._ As he sat down at his desk Tony turned on his computer, and put his jacket on the back of his chair.

"Tony, what happened you looked like you got dumped." Ziva questioned Tony as she looked at him. "She must have been a beautiful woman." While she was checking her email.

"She was. I told her that I loved her very much, and she didn't believe me" Tony sadly stated as he casually looked at Timothy not realizing that Ziva was not missing the link between them. She noticed something unusual between Dinozzo, and McGee lately she just couldn't pinpoint it. She noticed how sly Dinozzo thought he was lately trying to catch Timothy when he looks over at him. It might have been some sort of friendly bond, or she shrugged she didn't really want to know what was going on between them.

"So Ziva, how was your Sunday evening?" Tony asked as he wanted the attention away from him. He looked at Ziva wondering how bored is she. Tony smiled, _She must be pretty bored if she wanted to know what happened between Tim and I._ Ziva smirked, "I actually slept really well. You look like you have something on your neck... looks like a bruise." She was not missing a beat that Tony wanted to divert the attention away from him. Tony blushed so hard his ears were turning red. He actually missed it when he was in the bathroom. If she was looking at Timothy he was also doing the same thing, but the monitor was hiding his face.

Tony smiled, and said, "Well it's not a bruise Ziva... it's called a hickey. If you are wondering if I made love with her, then yes I did." Tony said as he got up from his seat, and slowly walked to her desk pretending nothing else had happened. "So... Tony. Did you fall on your butt last night, or was that part of the good time too?" Tony scurried back to his desk, and smirked at the question. He was blushing really hard now, and he couldn't stop. He didn't know how to answer that question. Ziva knew that she has him cornered, _Yeah he had a good time_, Ziva thought as she smiled looking back at her monitor.

Tim smiled at the fact that Ziva didn't miss anything about Tony. He was actually kind of glad that she wasn't questioning him about that night either. He sat back in his chair still thinking about that night, and smiled to himself. He does remember most of what happened, and it was actually Tony that wanted him on top. The feeling of his skin against his felt overwhelmingly good... surprisingly good, also he smelled great. That natural scent he gives off no wonder the women want him so bad. _I want him so bad, but I know that he's just going to cheat on me, _Tim thought to himself.

"McGeek, what are you smiling about?" Tony asked Timothy as he was looking at him, and he was smiling. He really did want to know what he was smiling about, and it was probably about last night. _If only I could remember what happened... _ Tony thought as he leaned back in his chair.

"You screaming my-" Tim couldn't finish since Tony jumped up from his chair, and ran to him covering up his mouth with his hand. Tony blushed again, and this time his nose was beat red. Tim couldn't believe he remembered that, and not tell Tony about it. Tim looked at Tony, and smiled. "What were you screaming about Tony?" Ziva asked as her curiosity heightened. Tony uncovered his hand from Tims' mouth.

"Nothing... Ziva. Tim-" He leaned over whispering, "we need to talk." Tim shrugged as he got up, and walked with Tony to the elevator. He noticed that Tony was kind of waddling to the elevator. He smiled, and Tony quickly looked at Timothy who stopped smiling. "It's not funny." Tony whispered to Timothy. He shrugged waiting for the elevator to come up, and he caught a whiff of Tony natural musk. He closed his eyes leaning on to him trying to get more of that natural scent. Tim opened his eyes, and saw that Tony was looking at him whispering, "What are you doing?"

Timothy quickly stood upright as the bell dinged, and the elevator doors opened. He walked in, and Tony just pushed on a certain floor. He then pressed the emergency stop on the elevator wall. Tony turned around, and asked, "If you have something to say McGee just say it. I can't believe you basically... opened your mouth out like that. Wait a min. You remembered last night? Why couldn't you say anything earlier while we were in the motel?" Tony asked crossing his arms. Waiting for Timothy to explain.

"Well your right, and I'm sorry for blurting my mouth out like that earlier. You did ask though why I was smiling. You wouldn't have believed me if I answered with a lie. It's true that I do remember most of that night," Tim said as he leaned against the wall, "you were really drunk, and told me that you really wanted to make love to me. You even insisted I be on top, and begged me to enter." Tim stated as he looked away from Tony.

Tony couldn't believe that he wanted Tim be on top. "I thought that... well... then why did you walk away from me earlier when I poured my heart out to you?" Tony then shifted his weight so his arms were on his waist, and started tapping his foot. Tim looked at Tony thinking about it's so cute when he gets mad. He starts to tighten his lips, and make that cute face. Tim said as he was walking to Tonys back, and placed his arms around him gently. "It's well, I didn't want to get hurt. I know how you are Tony, and I'm sorry for walking away from you."

Tony felt like pulling away, so Timothy held him closer. He knew that he wasn't going to pull away from him. "Tony how 'bout dinner tonight? We can talk as much as you want." Tim said as he held Tony. Tony nodded, and let go pressing the emergency elevator stop button. Tony felt like crying, and he smiled at Tim. He wanted to cuddle with Tim so bad, and felt like crap cause he couldn't while he was working. Tony didn't notice what button he pressed, but it stopped at Abby's lab. Tony stepped out, and watched Tim as the elevator door was closing.

"Hey Tony, What's- Wow, what happened?" Abby asked as she rolled a chair over to Tony. Tony was reluctant to answer, but didn't know how to answer that question. He then asked Abby, "It's-"

"Tim, I know. I've always known about you too. You guys are so cute when you think nobody is looking, and you guys casually look at each other. So what happened?" Abby said while she looked through her microscope trying to match the bullet fragment to another bullet.

Tony thought he was being very careful about his attraction to Tim, but since Abby pointed out that she noticed it he might as well be open about it. He sighed answering, "Well Abby. We had a drunken one night stand, and I woke up next to him in bed." Tony flatly said as he shrugged looking around. Abby stopped, and looked up at him, and couldn't believe her ears that they have finally hooked up. She walked up to him, and hugged him, "I'm so happy for you Tony. I mean I know that you have wanted him for a while!"

Tony smiled, and hugged her back, "I know! Man, I wish I could remember more of what actually happened, but I feel like I want more of him. You know?" He smiled as he jumped up and down while still hugging her. Abby let go of the hug and asked, "So come on... spill the beans. I gotta know what happened." She walked to the back of the lab, and pulled another chair closer to Tony.

He shrugged, and answered, "Well we couldn't really talk about it, because I couldn't remember what actually happen. We kind of argued in the elevator, because he almost told Ziva that he was happy about me screaming his name. He finally told me that he remembered most of what happened that night. So it ended that we are going to go to dinner tonight, and talk about it some more-" he smiled, and added, "lets' see where that heads." He winked at Abby.

Abby squealed in delight. She was actually happy for Tim & Tony. "Did you use a condom Dinozzo?" Abby asked firmly as she placed her hands on her hips. Tony couldn't remember if he actually did or not. He doesn't remember see any..._oh my gosh we did it unprotected!_ Tony thought. "I thought so Tony, and in this day in age you can get pregnant. I can't believe you didn't use protection, Tony!" Abby exclaimed as she walked back to her computer.

Tony rushed out of the lab, and ran up the stairs to the NCIS floor. He looked at Tim who looked at Tony puzzled and noticed that he was motioning him to follow. Tim got up quickly and followed Tony, and walked with him. Tony whispered, "Did we use protection, McGee?" While pretending to use the copier. Tim thought about it, and his eyes went wide open In realization that they didn't use a condom.

* * *

**Authors' Note: Thank you very much for the reviews. I know that it's a cliff hanger, and it will definitely be an MPREG in later chapters. I would like to thank ladynarutochan, Leeann, Chelsea, Ann, and 68luvcarter. Thank you for the great reviews! I hope you like this chapter. :D**


End file.
